Temptation
by SkyMaiden
Summary: While on his way to retrieve Ino for a mission that they must do together Naruto witnessing her doing something he probably shouldnt have and now can no longer get her off his mind. Will he fight his growing desire or give into temptation. Naruto/Ino
1. Was I supposed to see that?

**A/N: This was just an idea I've had for quite some time just didn't know who should be the focus here. I ended up switching it though to Naruto being the one tempted instead of Ino being tempted by him. I think it will probably be more successful this way, but what do I really know here lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

"Crap I'm late." Naruto shouted as he picked up speed while running to the Hokage tower. He knew he had to meet Tsunade for a mission briefing and had not meant to over sleep but unfortunately he had anyway.

"Shit Baa-chan will kill me."

He ran up the stairs and burst through the doors.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan I…"

To his surprise she was fast asleep at her desk Naruto frowned.

"Aw what is this here I' am running my ass off and Baa-chan is asleep."

He almost went over there to shake her awake but decided against it.

"Uh, Baa-chan?"

She only shifted in her sleep muttering a few words.

"Baa-chan," he called her name a little louder this time yet there was still no response. He walked closer. "Wake up!" he yelled.

Instantly hazel eyes opened and she punched him in the face which sent him flying back.

"What the fuck?" Tsunade exploded.

"Damn," he groaned in pain.

"Oh Naruto it's you. I'm sorry about reacting that way. What are you doing here anyway?"

Naruto looked stunned but it quickly faded.

"Eh, don't you remember you asked me to be here, a mission remember?" 

Suddenly it was as if a light went off in the blonde-haired Hokage's head.

"Oh yeah that's right. I have a mission for you it requires you and your partner to leave the village. It should take a week or so at most."

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "So who's my partner?"

"Hm," Tsunade thought. "I wonder why she isn't here oh well there's no time for that now, the details of your mission are in there so just go pack and get ready to leave as soon as possible. I'm sure you won't have a problem collecting Ino." 

"What!" he shouted. "Yamanaka, Ino?"

"Yeah do you know of any other?"

"Why her though?"

"The mission requires some spying to be done so the Yamanaka clan jutsu will come in use."

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded then realized if he had no say in the matter if this was a mission that required Ino then it was just so.

"Alright so go get going already."

"Right, sure, bye Baa-chan."

The young man then exited the Hokage tower. He decided he would just swing by Ino's place to let her know that they should probably leave soon.

"I wonder why she didn't show up though she had to know there was a mission."

He had to take a minute to remember where her place was but soon he enough he was standing outside of her apartment. He couldn't help but notice the front door was slightly ajar it was definitely something to be concerned about.

"Why is her door open?"

He let himself in to see if perhaps anything suspicious had taken place here.

"Hey Ino are you home?"

As he was walking towards where he thought her bedroom to be he heard some noises coming from one room in particular. "What the hell?"

He followed the noise and peered through the door.

"Oh shit," he mouthed at what he was now currently seeing.

There was the platinum-blonde sitting on her bed with her legs spread wide currently masturbating.

"No way."

"Mmm…" she moaned.

He watched as she slammed her two fingers moans louder.

"Shit, she's…"

Naruto felt his cheeks turning red and even his lower half felt like it might start to react.

"Oh fuck I shouldn't be here watching but…"

For some reason he found that he could not look away. He had never witnessed anything like this before. It was so very interesting, erotic, and hot. Ino threw her head back in pleasure apparently finding her sweet spot.

"Mm…oh…oh." She moaned.

"God damn she's getting really into it." 

"I'm…I'm going to…"

He watched as she pulled her fingers free and ended up having an orgasm. Naruto swallowed hard it had to have been one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Wow," he thought. "Oh fuck.

He realized that he needed to get out of here quickly before she found out that she had just been watched. Naruto quickly but quietly left and leaned himself up against the wall outside of her apartment.

"Damn that was…that was so hot."

He never would have imagined he'd ever be attracted to Ino but he could not get that image out of his head. There she was on that bed with her legs spread and really hot moans coming out of her mouth.

"I don't think I can forget it, it was really…"

Naruto took a breath and then paused when he heard footsteps.

"Naruto," Ino spoke with clear surprise.

"Shit," he thought. He looked to the blonde female. "Hey," she smiled nervously. "Hey, Ino-chan." 

"Hi." She nodded with her eye brow raised curiously. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, um I came to tell you that Tsunade-Baa-chan wanted us to do a mission together. We should probably get going soon."

"Oh yeah." She suddenly remembered. "I can't believe I forgot I'm sorry you shouldn't have to have come here to get me that's so unprofessional."

"Its alright _you were pretty busy_." He thought. "Do you need some time to get ready?"

"I'll be ready soon I'll meet you at the village gates okay."

"Sure I'll see you there later bye."

The blonde female gave him a smile then headed back into her apartment. A sigh escaped Naruto.

"Now how in hell am I supposed to forget that and go on with this mission with her pretending that everything is okay?" 


	2. Cant get you out of my head

**A/N: Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto tried his best to not think about what he had just witnessed. He paced back and forth with his arms folded.

"_Damn_," he thought. "I can't stop thinking of her. She looked so hot."

He never thought of the platinum-blonde in any way before but now after having seen her masturbating he found himself having some brand new thoughts of her.

"Shit, Naruto watch where you're going!"

"Huh?"

He looked to see that he had just collided with the blue-eyed female herself.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"Yea," she nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "What were you pacing so hard for anyway?"

He turned red slightly as his mind flashed once again to the earlier scene. He couldn't very well tell her exactly what he had just been thinking about.

"Oh, that, it was nothing are you ready to go now?"

"Yea," she nodded. "Sure."

"A-Alright," he stuttered slightly. "Let's move out."

The two blonds started off on their journey. Ino couldn't help but to wonder what was bothering Naruto. He really didn't seem to be himself. She occasionally watched while him while they walked.

"_Naruto's got something on his mind. I'm almost sure of it."_

The companions traveled on together in complete awkward silence. Naruto had his own pressing thoughts on his mind.

"_Damn_ _and she can read minds too_." He remembered. "_I hope she doesn't decide to_ _invade my mind now_."

The blond male was almost certain that she'd be pissed and no doubt want to kick his ass all over Konoha if she learned what he had been thinking right now.

"Hey Naruto," she suddenly spoke.

"Yeah Ino what's up?"

"Um are you okay?"

He paused from walking then turned to face the shorter blonde.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know you just seem a little off for some reason."

He quickly put his hand to her shoulder an action which ended up surprising them both.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm fine." He lied. "There's no need to worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." He gave a grin. "I promise I'm fine. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure." She gave him a smile back.

The young woman decided not to bring up anymore questions to him for the time being. If he said that he was okay then he had to be. For the most part of the journey neither of them really spoke until eventually they decided to stop and set up camp for the night.

"Ino, do you want to stop here for now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we'll get to the village by morning. We can stop for the night."

"Alright," he agreed.

Ino sat down on a nearby rock and let out a yawn that Naruto couldn't help but think she was kind of cute at the moment. She stretched her arms while doing so. Naruto put his bag down and leaned up against a nearby tree.

"I'm kind of glad that I got to go on this mission." Ino admitted.

"Really," he wasn't expecting to hear those words coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah I haven't really been out on that many missions lately so it's kind of good to get out of the village."

Naruto gave a nod.

"You don't mind that it's with me do you?"

"No I don't care. Why would I?"

"Uh, no reason." He quickly spoke.

Ino however was now curious. She looked into his eyes.

"Naruto what's the matter?"

"N-Nothing."

She didn't believe him then suddenly got up and started to move closer to him which was beginning to make the young man slightly nervous.

"You're lying."

She came closer and he felt his throat beginning to tighten.

"I…"

Ino sat down directly in front of him and now the two of them were very close to one another.

"Look at you; you're so nervous right now. Are you sweating?"

She put her hand to his forehead and he quickly turned bright red at her touch.

"Are you okay?"

"Ino I…"

He was debating on whether or not if he should tell her what he had witnessed her doing just a short while ago. He still couldn't stop thinking about it. Naruto then moved her hand away from his forehead.

"Heh," he let out a laugh. "Ino you worry too much I'm fine."

She gave him a very disbelieving look but moved away from him anyway. She could see that she was making him nervous.

"Fine," she said. "You've got something on your mind though."

"How about we just call it a night okay?"

"Sure." Ino agreed.

Neither one of them spoke again to each other. Naruto made sure there had been enough distance from her. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep with those of the platinum-blonde.

_(Naruto's Dream)_

_The blond male found himself back at Ino's apartment but the difference was that he was actually inside of the blue-eyed female's room._

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_Hey Naruto-kun," he soon heard a voice calling out to him._

_The whisker-marked male turned to see Ino sitting in a matching black lace panty and bra set with a see through top covering her. His eyes nearly fell out of his sockets._

"_I…Ino?"_

"_Hey," she smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I didn't want to have to start without you."  
_

"_What?" he wondered._

_She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to sit too which before he realized it he was now sitting down._

"_You really liked watching me huh?"_

"_Oh…I'm sorry." He stuttered._

"_Shh," she whispered then put her hand on to his cheek. "It's okay I'm not mad."_

"_You aren't?"_

"_No did you think I was?" she laughed slightly. "Silly Naruto you worry so much." She then gently placed a kiss on to his face in which he turned red from. "Here do you want to maybe see more?"_

"_I…" before he could stop it he nodded. "Sure."_

_She began to remove her top freeing her breasts from the bra she had on. Her nipples were slightly budding already making Naruto want to reach over and touch them. She soon took off the underwear she had on before long there was not an ounce of clothing shielding her from him._

"_Wow," he breathed._

"_Do you like?"_

"_Yes you're…you look good."_

_She took his hand and guided it to her womanhood then carefully let him slip a finger inside of her._

"_Mmm…" he moaned at the immediate hot, wet feeling that surrounded his finger right now. "Ino…wow...it…"_

"_Does it feel good to you Naruto?"_

"_Yes." He quickly answered with no hesitance in his voice._

"_Go on and touch me. I want you to really feel me."_

_He nodded then began to work his finger inside of her womanhood which caused the most pleasant of moans to erupt from her mouth._

"_Mmm...Yes…just like that."_

Just as he was really getting into fingering her and she was definitely enjoying it more than a little. He awoke from his dream with sweat pouring from his forehead and an evident bulge in his pants.

"Damn," he breathed out at his very nice dream. "It was just getting good too."

He let out a sigh then turned to look where he had last seen the blue-eyed female to his surprise she was not there.

"What, Ino? Where the heck did she run off to?"

He immediately got up from the ground. He knew he had to find her at this moment. She could be god knows where.

"_Ino where the hell are you?" _hethought as he ran off in the first direction he saw.


	3. This didnt happen

"Ino, Ino," he shouted as he looked for the platinum-blonde. He didn't even know if he had chosen the right direction. She could have disappeared anywhere for all he knew.

"Damn it Ino why the hell did you decide to run off like that?"

He stopped when he came to a lake. He noticed on a nearby rock had the blue-eyed female's clothing and her shoes.

"Oh shit she's out there somewhere, naked?" his mind immediately went there. He didn't believe anything bad had happened for her clothes were sitting there neatly. It meant that she had obviously undressed herself.

"Thank god." He sighed. "_So at least I know that she's okay but_…" he thought. "_She's naked_."

His mind flashed to thoughts of the hot blonde kunoichi's body. Very pleasant images of shapely curves, smooth skin, and perky breasts invaded his mind. He swallowed and turned red slightly. A splash of water was heard as Ino emerged from the water.

"Ah!" she shouted out. "Naruto,"

Immediately she wrapped her arms around her breasts so that he couldn't see them.

"Oh, uh…Ino." He looked away quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought that maybe you were in trouble or something. I, uh…I didn't see anything I promise."

The young woman just nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go swimming. Um, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Yeah, it's okay."

The two blonds stared awkwardly at one another for a little while until Ino spoke.

"Can you maybe turn around so that I can get dressed?"

"Sure," Naruto turned around to give Ino time to get re-dressed. He did his best not to think about her body in anyway. That was of course easier said than done. He swallowed nervously.

"So do you always go skinny dipping?" he questioned as he tried to break some of the awkward tension.

"Well," she started. "No, not usually it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I was alone but I probably should have thought it out better huh." She laughed. "There's no telling what kind of weird perverts could be lurking out here huh, Naruto."

He laughed in a nervous kind of manner for if she knew some of the thoughts that were currently running through his head right now.

"Of course I don't have to worry about anything like that with you right Naruto?"

"Right," he nodded. "Huh, wait, what?"

"Ok you can turn around now. I was just saying I mean that you still like Forehead right?"

He blinked as he thought about her question. He felt that there would probably always be some sort of attraction but he didn't feel that way about Sakura anymore.

"It's not like that anymore."

"Okay." Ino shrugged. "Whatever let's get back to camp, oh and no peeking at me while I sleep either."

He instantly turned red. "I…"

"Relax I was just kidding with you. You aren't that type of guy. Come on let's go."

"Sure," he gave a nod then followed her back to their campsite. Naruto wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep right away. A part of him was thinking about what would have happened if she had emerged from the water just a little more. He honestly hadn't seen anything but he was kind of wishing he had.

"_Man I bet she looks gre_at." "No, no." the whisker-faced male shook his head as he tried to ignore those thoughts.

"Goodnight Naruto." She called out to him.

"Goodnight."

However sleep did not come for him so easily. While on the other hand his blonde counterpart had virtually no problem at all getting to sleep. Although he had problems sleeping through the night Naruto had been the first to wake up. A tired yawn escaped him.

"I should probably wake her up. We need to get a move on."

As he was making his way to where she slept the sounds of light moaning immediately caught his attention.

"Huh?"

He pulled back the tent to see that she was still very much fast asleep but clearly having some type of erotic dream.

"Mmm…" Ino moaned out. "Yes, that feels incredible."

Naruto stared down. "Oh shit…" he mouthed upon seeing how erect her nipples were through her top. "Damn what the hell is she dreaming about?"

He just wanted to reach over and start feeling them.

"Oh…yes…right there." Her light, sexual moans weren't helping much either in fact they were just turning him on even more.

"Ino…"

Should he touch her? He felt the great urge to do so. His hand slowly began to reach towards a breast. He just wanted to cup at least one of them in his hand to get a quick feel. She turned away and he pulled his hand back.

"No, no I can't touch her it wouldn't be right."

Unfortunately for him his lower half had already begun to react. "_Oh fuck, not now_." He thought in a panic. He got out from her tent and ran into the nearby woods. He hoped that he was at least in a good enough distance. He leaned up against a tree. His thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Ino and what she could have been dreaming of. The sound of her moans ringing in his ears.

"Shit, I can't…I have to." He zipped down his pants to release his hard cock from inside his boxers. "Uh…" he breathed a sigh of relief.

The young man slowly put his hand to his length then began sliding it up and down. His movements shifted from slow to fast. He was harder than a rock by now.

"Fuck this feels good."

The head of his penis was swollen and bright red. All he could think about was the blue-eyed female. He remembered her moans. Her nipples had been so hard and looked like they were begging to be touched. He remembered the other day when he witnessed her masturbation. He felt his cock twitch that memory did it as it made him only quicken his pace so he could arrive at his sweet release.

"So…close…"

Pre-cum began to ooze from the tip.

"Uh…" he breathed out. "Ino…shit I'm going to cum."

A few more strokes and it would be over that much he knew.

"Naruto," he heard his name. "Naruto are you over here?"

"_Oh damn_." He thought. It was too late though he couldn't stop his orgasm. "Fuck," he groaned as loops of white freely shot out of him. It felt incredible that was for sure.

"Naruto, oh…" Ino paused as she finally found him. "I…." she however did not expect to see him sitting there with his hand wrapped around his cock, white messy loops all over his hand and the ground. Her mouth was wide open but no words could be formed.

"Uh…" he froze then smiled weakly. "Is it okay to say that this isn't what it looks like?"


	4. Does it feel good?

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading and loving this fic. I am amazed by the amount of reviews this thing has, lol, and there isn't even anything really happening yet. I guess you all are waiting for the porn like I am. ^-^ I'll try not to make this a super long dragged out fic but still good enough to read you know.**

**Disclaimer: Yes its true I own Naruto he's tied up to my bed forced to do my bidding lol. No just kidding I don't own Naruto…yet.**

* * *

Naruto slowly removed his hand from his member.

"_This isn't happening. Kami-sama this is not freaking happening_."

Of all the unfortunate things that could happen to him right now this was the absolute worse. It couldn't be any more worse than it was right now. The blonde female stared at him with an expression that he really didn't know how to begin reading. Was she angry, upset, or disgusted? Was it all of the above?

"Uh…"

"Was it good?"

"Huh," he blinked.

The blue-eyed female started walking towards him.

"I'm just asking you how it felt. Did it feel good? Is it different for you boys than it is for us girls?"

He froze at the very direct question she had asked. She was never one to waste time about things she was curious about but he honestly wasn't expecting this type of response.

"Uh, um Ino aren't you mad?"

She laughed. "Why would I be mad? It's your body you can do whatever you want with it. I just can't help but to be curious."

She sat down a cross from the whisker-marked male.

"So, was it good?" she asked again.

"Uh…yeah." He eventually answered. "It felt great."

"Hm," she nodded. "Naruto do you think about stuff when you masturbate?"

"Oh, um sometimes."

She looked down at the boy's member which was currently at rest.

"Whatever you were thinking about it sure made you cum hard."

"Yeah,"

The blonde female's next words stunned the blue-eyed male even more than he had been when she caught him masturbating.

"Show me."

"W-What,"

"Show me okay. When I got here you were already done. Show me I've never seen a guy jerk off before."

He didn't know what to think at this moment. It had to be some sort of weird, twisted reality they were both sucked in.

"Uh Ino are we in a genjutsu?"

She laughed.

"No, everything's real. I'm just curious. You don't have a problem doing it for me do you?"

It was a most strange request, one that the blond never imagined he would receive. He was a bit thrown by it all to be honest.

"Ino,"

"I rather see you touch yourself but if you want I can help."

"Help,"

"Sure."

Slowly she put her hand to his member then guided her hand along his shaft.

"_Oh…_" he thought.

Her touch was very soft.

"Ino,"

"I'll get you hard again but you do the rest from there, and you make yourself cum okay."

He felt himself getting kind of turned on by the blue-eyed female's direct, firm command.

"Okay," he agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"I could suck it. I could blow it for you?" she teased and touched his length while doing so causing him to groan.

"Oh…fuck,"

"Do you want that?"

The way her hand teased his length how in hell could he not want her mouth on his cock.

"Uh…"

"Well," she gripped his cock.

"Oh…yes…"

"Say the magic words Naruto."

"Ino please," he felt his needs shake.

"Please what?" she pulled again.

"Please Ino I want you to suck my dick."

She smiled at how he seemed to be aching.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely."

The platinum-blonde leaned over in front of him. She gently caressed his length before slowly dragging her tongue across the head. He moaned.

"Shit,"

She continued teasing with light little licks, holding on to his member while doing so.

"You taste pretty good." She told him before sliding her mouth down his length in that slow, almost teasing motion. It was driving him crazy.

"Oh fuck," he cried out.

She repeated her actions ranging from slow to fast in what seemed to be seconds. His body overwhelmed by pleasure before long he was rock hard again. She pulled her mouth away.

"I'm sure you can handle it from here."

He gave a nod then placed his own back to his length. He had to admit hers felt better to his cock but she wanted to see him in action so he had no choice. Naruto leaned back and started stroking. It didn't take long before the blue-eyed female was frowning.

"No, no. That's not fair you're not really enjoying it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying get more into it. You're just rubbing but you're not really feeling it, you know. Think about something that makes you really hot."

"_Something that makes me hot_,"

He closed his eyes and got the image of when he had seen the blonde female touching herself just a short time ago. To him that was very hot.

"Yeah." He thought with a smile. "That was hot."

He began to jerk off harder that made Ino grin.

"Hai, that's what I'm talking about." She then got closer to him putting her mouth to his ear and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "So what makes Naruto-kun hot?"

He felt his cheeks turn red.

"Uh…"

"Hm," she licked his earlobe. "What gets your cock hard and sends you over the edge?"

Her voice was so sexy and hot in his ear it only turned him on more. He grabbed a hold of his member and furiously jacked off.

"Fuck," he moaned.

"Tell me," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh god…"

"What gets you Naruto?"

He stroked harder with his breathing ragged. He imagined that instead of his hand it was Ino's softer one sliding up and down his length. He thought of her moans and the way her fingers slid in and out of her pussy. He imagined that instead of her fingers it had been his own fingers that day. He imagined how wet and hot it had to be inside of her.

"You…" he moaned.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"Fuck, you turn me on Ino."

She smiled because that was the answer she was hoping for. She then sucked on his earlobe lightly before telling him a sexy, slow tone of voice. "It's okay Naruto. I want you to cum, cum for me."

"Y-Yeah." He moaned.

She stared down at the way his cock twitched violently in his hand. His balls looked almost like they wanted to explode. It was very hot and causing sensations for her.

"Naruto are you close?"

"Hai,"

"Please do it Naruto, cum, cum just for me okay."

That was all it took to send the blond male over the edge. She looked to see him panting heavily and he fell back against the tree. His member shot loops of hot white out of the head. She had never seen anything quite like this before. She read by his facial expression that it had to be good.

"Goddamn it." He groaned.

"_Wow, must have been really good." _She then turned his mouth to hers and kissed him. "Arigato, Naruto-kun it was sexy to see that."

In an instant the blue-eyed male awoke from his sleep. His heart felt as if it were about to come bursting through his chest. It was by far the most intense dream he had ever had.

"Fucking shit," he breathed. "It wasn't real right?"

He wasn't sure what the hell was going anymore. Was that whole thing a complete dream? Had any part of that actually happened? Was this increasing desire for the blonde female growing that much stronger? He had no idea. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Naruto," Ino shouted out and was now faced to face with him.

"Ino," he almost screamed as loud as she had. "W-What is it?"

"You tell me. I heard you over here shouting out in your sleep. Are you okay? What's wrong with you, you look like you've just been running a marathon or something?"

She couldn't help but notice the amount of sweat pouring off of his body. He knew for sure now that it had all been just a dream. He felt a bit conflicted about that knowledge though. Sure it was a blessing that he hadn't actually been caught jerking off by the platinum-blonde. Yet if he would have somehow got a reaction like that out of her then he would have been okay with it, because damn it all to hell if it wasn't sexy. Too bad it wasn't real. He sighed.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

He then decided to just smile it off. "Ino I promise you I'm good. Now since we're both up we can probably get going. You okay to go?"

"Yeah I'm good." She nodded. "I was waiting for you to wake up actually."

"Sorry to keep you waiting then. We better go."

"Right," she agreed.

It wasn't long before both blonds were packed and ready to go once again. It wouldn't take much longer to get to the village. Naruto saw that as a good thing because the faster they got through this the faster they could return to Konoha. He needed to get as far away from the blue-eyed female as soon as possible. Or he was going to absolutely crazy from all this desire he was starting to feel for her. Until then though Naruto knew he had to keep his cool as best as possible. He stared over to her.

"_That will be easier said than done."_

He had never been remotely attracted to the blonde female, my things have certainly changed. He was finding her very attractive now and those dreams and thoughts weren't helping matters. He really wanted to take her and do all sorts of things with her, things that he had always wanted to do with the pink-haired female. Naruto threw his arms behind his head and hummed a tune while they walked. Ino said nothing for a while as she did her best to ignore the sound.

"_Goddamn it, how fucking much longer is he going to hum?"_

The humming soon got more excessive and more irritating by the moments. Ino wasn't sure if she could take much more of it.

"Naruto, will you shut the hell up for a second, damn it."

"Hey,' Naruto shouted back. "I was just passing the time."

"I don't care. Shut it!"

"Jeez Ino, what the hell crawled up your ass."

She rolled her eyes and wanted to come back with a comment of her own but noticed something up ahead in the distance.

"Hey look that's probably the village let's go."

"Right,"

They headed into the village to find someone standing there waiting.

"Ah, you must be the shinobi Tsunade-sama sent correct?"

"Hai." Ino nodded and smiled. "I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Okay, good to meet you both. Let me take you both to where you're going to be staying then I'll take you over to the Lord's house. You'll be given more details about the mission there."

"Sure."

Naruto and Ino found themselves at an inn. They were taken up to a very large, spacious room that had two beds and literally was enough space for quite a few people to stay in.

"You'll be staying here."

"What," Naruto's eyes went wide instantly. "You…you mean the two of us, here together?"

The man nodded. "Yes, you two are partners right? It only makes sense to stay close."

The blond male froze. "_Man, you have no idea how wrong you are about that." _

Ino looked over to the whisker-marked male. The poor boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack of some kind.

"We, uh…" Naruto began.

"Naruto what's your problem? We're big kids now aren't we." She laughed. "I'm sure we can handle sharing this room together."

"_Maybe you can_."

"Besides," the blue-eyed female looked around. "This room is huge."

He looked around too noticing that she was indeed right. "Yeah,"

"Okay then so what the heck is the problem?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" _

The poor man standing there could only look in between the two blonds and sigh. "_This is who Tsunade-sama sent to us. These two seem…."_

"Well?" Ino wondered out loud since Naruto seemed to not respond right away.

"Okay already." He threw his arms into the air. "I give up."

"Good," she nodded.

"Alright, well now that is over with. I'll leave you both with a few moments to get ready and settle in. I'll be downstairs."

"We'll be right down." Ino told him and he left the two blonds alone. "Okay which bed?" she asked Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Which bed do you want? Or do you want to share?" she teased with a smile.

His cheeks instantly turned red and Ino blinked. "I'm kidding relax."

"I know, jeez." He plopped down on the first bed which happened to be on the right side. "I don't care. I'll sleep anywhere."

"Okay." She nodded then chose the unoccupied bed. "Hey, did Tsunade-sama tell you what this mission was about?"

"Oh," he remembered. "I do have a scroll about it."

He went to get his bag but ended up tripping and falling flat on the floor.

"_Ouch,"_ Ino thought.

"Damn." He groaned.

She got up and reached out her hand towards him.

"Jeez you're so clumsy. Are you okay Naruto?"

He nodded then took of her hand and was on his feet again. A few moments later he realized that they were still holding her hand. He quickly let go.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, its fine, hey are you going to be okay for this mission I mean?"

He blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just seem like you're not yourself."

"I'm fine." He told her although honestly he wasn't. Of course he couldn't let her know that though, he dared not let the blonde female know what was on his mind.

"Alright," she decided not to push. "You ready we shouldn't keep him waiting too long. The quicker we do this, the faster we can get back home. But, uh, if you need to talk or anything I'll listen."

He blinked again. Was Yamanaka Ino offering her help to him? He didn't know why he suddenly felt so flattered. She just smiled and he found himself smiling back.

"Uh, yeah sure Ino. Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go okay."

"Alright," he agreed and followed after the blond female so they could find out more about whatever this mission was and be prepared.

"_I hope we get through this thing quick. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take."_


End file.
